The Variation of Destiny S1: The Beginning
by HappytheExceed
Summary: AU: A story created from the scenes from the anime. Natsu Dragion (Dragneel) was just a young and innocent mage who fell in love with a girl named Lucy. But the wheel of destiny started to turn when he fell onto the hands of a dark guild, and their peaceful lives were forever destroyed while the painful truth slowly crept up to them...
1. Prologue

**This was a fanwork I did back for one full year from 2011 to 2012 and it is my only completed work so far. I won't call this a fanfiction but rather fanwork as I wrote this in dialogues complemented with the scenes from the anime series and posted in a Chinese forum. This work is originally written in Chinese and the whole series comprises of 5 seasons of about 147 chapters, I'm sorry I lost count, was officially ended on 18th July 2012. If anybody is curious, feel free to pm me for the link to the original work in Chinese.**

**As this is originally a story retold with the available scenes from the anime. Hence readers will find a lot of similarities on this fic and the scenes from the original anime series. See my profile for the summary for the future chapters :).**

**I enjoyed the process of creating this series. One of my resolutions in 2013 is to novelise this series in English. This is my experiment. I'm not sure if I ever will complete this novelisation but appreciate your support.**

**Important note: Please don't flame me on the pairing in the process. I had my reasons and my inspiration led me to some of the pairing which seems different from what everyone is thinking of. The character setting is AU. For example, Natsu is NOT brought up by a dragon and his first name is not Dragneel but Dragion instead and Juvia DOES NOT stalk Gray. You shall see why. The prologue was unreleased in Chinese**

**PS: I took some of the ideas from fallenxone, my friend who assisted me in the first chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_I'm Lucy the strongest Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, the Chairwoman of Celestial Spirit Committee and the most famous writer in Fiore. I'm currently writing my story under the Sakura tree which never wilts."_

Lucy took a deep breath as she put down her pen. _How many years had it been? _Many things had happened throughout her life. Lucy had never gotten married despite her age.

_Too much of her stubbornness._

Even her twin sister and her brother-in-law already had a grandson and they were living a life of bliss. Her brother-in-law was always nagging at her to find her happiness. Even Juvia had overcome her sadness from the loss of her ex-husband and was happily married to Lyon Bastia. Lucy was happy for her. She owed her a big time. She was sure that she seen a glint of disappointment from Gray's eyes on the day when she was married. He spent too much time on her, and as a result he lost out for his happiness when he realized that the one he truly loved was Juvia.

Lucy always liked to write under the never wilting Sakura tree. Here she found inspiration whenever she needed it. She had written many stories on her adventure with her friends in Fairy Tail, but yet she had never been able to start writing about the most important part of her lifetime and about him, whom she was never going to meet again. She had resolved to write "The Variation of Destiny". She knew that she would want to finish it before her time on Earth is up. She was not young as she was years back, full of life and energy.

_Perhaps, I should not have tried to defy fate._ We might not be together no matter what choice she had made. He would not be able to escape his fate either. A boy with salmon hair came to her mind.

"_It's true that life is not as smooth as one will like it to be. Fate is always making a fool of all of us. But no matter how fate is cruel to us, all of us fought it head-on. Don't you agree, Natsu?"_

Lucy smiled looking up at the Sakura tree which was blooming in life as if it was agreeing with her.

"_Lucy…"_


	2. Chapter 1: The Confession

**The chapter is going to be quite short but it will get longer as the series progresses. I will try to get chapter 2 up tomorrow. Don't come after me on Natsu's first name. That is part of the plan.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Confession**

70 years ago, X784

"Lucy-san, please be my dance partner for the coming up dance." A man kneeled down to ask for her hand.

"Lucy-san will be dancing with me…"

"No, with me.."

A group of guys were crowding around her requesting to be her dance partner whom she rejected all.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I had already decided my partner." Lucy replied politely as she smiled mesmerizing all the guys. A man in designer's suit walked up to her.

"Lucy, shall we go?"

"Leo, here you are. I'm ready when you are." Lucy waved at him. The man was known as Leo. Without any warning, the hunk carried her in bridal style leaving all the rest in awe. At the door of the guild, two "mummies" were watching the scene.

"It's all your fault." The shorter "mummy" complained.

"Why is it my fault when you are the one who barged in to start the fight, to the extent of destroying my concert?!" The taller one retorted.

* * *

***Flashback***

Lucy Heartfilia is the heartthrob of the Famous Fairy Tail. She was very popular among most of the guys in the guild and outside the guild being known as the Princess of Fairy Tail, including the innocent Salamander, Natsu Dragion.

He was honoured when Lucy asked him to be his dance partner and Lucy handed him a bag with an outfit asking him to put it on on the day of the dance.

"_Yes yes yes!" _Of course he agreed. His heart was throbbing hard.

Natsu took the chance to ask Lucy out (to Natsu, this is really hard to finally ask her out, he did not know how he did it) to watch the fireworks together. The day finally came, he hope he will be able to take this chance express his feeling to her.

Natsu and Lucy settled down on a hilltop nearby. He was too nervous to even try to speak up and Lucy was not starting any conversation anyway as the fireworks was going to start.

Natsu's hand slowly started creeping towards Lucy's. As he was reaching her, a loud gasp from her and her removing her hand breaking Natsu's thought. Lucy was covering her mouth in surprise. She was staring wide-eyed at the sky. Natsu was confused as he looked up at the sky.

**"I LOVE LUCY"**

Lucy was blushing from embarrassment while Natsu was fuming in anger. He had his confession plan all planned out. And to have the fireworks confession to thwart his plan, he just cannot accept it.

Natsu clenched his fist and let out a heavy breath to compose himself. He cannot afford to let Lucy get worried about him and his "senseless anger". He could smell the culprit and he knew who was behind it. Natsu smiled and turned to Lucy informing her that he had something to do and ask her not to worry about it.

Natsu raced back to the guild and kicked the door opened.

"Gajeel, you bastard!" he yelled resulting in all eyes turning to his direction. Gajeel was currently singing to his heart content for his own concert with others "suffering in agony".

"I was finally able to find the right mood to confess to her and yet you had to destroy it." Natsu stormed towards the stage and punched the hell out of Gajeel who was confused what was going on.

Gajeel stood shakily from the impact. "What the hell was that for!"

"What was it for?! I haven't even gotten a chance to confess to her and yet you did it before me?! To think I was finally able to find such an ambiance for a date while wearing a matching outfit!"

"Huh?" Gajeel raised a brow in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? "Gajeel know nuts about what Natsu had been whining about. Natsu approached him in a battle cry. To Gajeel, to disrupt his concert is a nono. He welcomed Natsu in his offensive stance.

And there they were, all hurt and mummified in the infirmary healing up. And as a result, Natsu was unable to become her dance partner being all hurt and immobile.

***End flashback***

"And I still don't know what are you angry at me about?" Gajeel mumbled looking down at the fellow "mummy".

* * *

On the other hand, a man in suit with afro hairstyle was gripping his tool which fired the firework tightly.

"Is that not enough to confess my love to Lucy?" This man had been trying hard to get her attention ever since falling for her at first sight. And he thought putting firework was the best way to gain her attention.

_So much for the attention._ But yet he was unable to admit that Gajeel, the journalist of the country of Edolas was the culprit of confession to Lucy. He had tried to woo her sister before with no avail.

Gajeel shuddered as he thought about how her sister "tortures" her good "boy" friend of hers.


	3. Chapter 2: Natsu's love trouble

**I wrote this setting at that point of time as I want to try having Natsu being in love with Lucy instead of the other way round. Initially it was to be a one-shot, somehow it became longer and turned into a long series. This is what happened when inspiration came flowing in.**

** This chapter is super short. Nothing much to say as the series will start to deepen as it progresses but not yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Natsu's love trouble **

_Natsu thought he heard babies crying. He was being shaken awake. He blinked his eyes and realised that she was Lucy. Lucy was annoyed at him. Natsu noticed that on her arms there was a feline animal who was crying loudly._

_"Isn't that Happy?" he thought in astonishment. And this Happy looked a bit different. He had hair and it was salmon in colour._

_"Natsu, aren't our kids cute?" Lucy asked beaming in happiness. Natsu noticed that he had another Happy on his arm and this one had blonde hair._

_"Let's have 30 babies, Lucy."_

_"Sure of course." Lucy replied smiling brightly. How Natsu wished the time would stop at this moment. He had to be the happiest man on Earth to be able to have the Princess of Fairy Tail as his wife and having 30 babies together._

* * *

Natsu woke up. All was but dream. He shook his head in disappointment. Natsu was always dreaming of Lucy, day in and day out. Natsu staggered to the guild. In the past few days, he had been trying to think of scenarios and how he would confess his feeling to her. Natsu often found himself rehearsing his confession speech.

Once he was caught by Lucy who was trying to close in and hear what he was trying to say which startled Natsu. Poor Natsu had been afraid of her. He would run away whenever he saw her.

This just could not go on. That man who was her dance partner had officially joined their guild and Lucy seemed to be interested in him.

* * *

Ever since that guy, Leo joined the guild. Many girls fawning over Leo came all over the places to join Fairy Tail. But he only had Lucy in his eyes. They became so close that they even hugged in public.

Natsu was fuming in jealousy. He had been stalking Leo watching him, watching his movement. He decided that he would sabotage him and that should teach him a lesson or two.

One day, he found a perfect mission. He picked up the mission request in the language only him and his brother would know how to read despite him not being as good in recognizing the words. This mission would change his destiny.

In order to activate the spell, Leo needed to be nearby. There was only one chance, hence he have to succeed no matter what. And there he was looking for Lucy to go fishing with him.

"Good!" Natsu thought when he saw him looking around for Lucy. He chanted the spell and the spell activated. He slapped his head as the paper glowed and Natsu fell unconscious.

The spell worked when he woke up. He had his body switched with Leo. That was exactly what he had in mind. Previously, he was slapped by Lucy because he was unable to join her for the dance party and this time he would have his little revenge having Lucy and Leo going at each other.

Hence, instead of Natsu, Leo went fishing with Lucy in Natsu's body with Happy instead. Yes, he did not notice the change of his body. How dense can Leo be? Lucy felt that Natsu was kind of different today. She felt that he was matured overnight. Perhaps it was due to the slap she had given him waking him up. Lucy shrugged he thoughts off. At least there was no hiccups in the trip this time round and Lucy was glad that they made it up fine.

All the sudden, Happy started crying and he ran off. That was because "Natsu" caught a bigger fish than him. It could not be helped so Leo went after him walking in his own pace causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

Natsu's heart was pounding hard as he watched the scene in Leo's body behind a tree. He wanted to approach her badly but he hesitated. He was afraid. He did not know what to say to her. All he wanted was to say hi to her.

However, Lucy was the one who called out to him breaking his thought startling him.

"Ahh! I'm sorry" With that Natsu ran off leaving Lucy alone to sweatdrop once more.

_"What happened to them?"_ She thought.

That night, Lucy went to the spring to relax. She was given a night stay in the spring resort as a reward from a job well done. Lucy was approached by a few guys who were trying to flirt with her to the extent of taking her somewhere. Just when Lucy thought it was over as she was frozen by their magic. The guys were taken down by "Leo" who arrived on time to rescue her from the bunch of crooks as a knight in shining armour.

To thank him, Lucy dragged him into the restaurant for dinner despite "Leo's" protest. Over here, he had a drop too much and started to blabber in his own words. Lucy thought of going to the washroom for a while when he caught her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I like you. I had always been admiring you." He sounded desperate. If he did not confess to her now, when would that be? Natsu had always liked Lucy. It is obvious that he was drunk; hence he finally had the courage to confess.

Instead, he earned a slap from her. Lucy apologized to him quickly as this was her natural reflex due to what had just happened to her moments ago with the crooks.

"Please give me some time to think it over!" She blurted out and she ran off immediately.

_As expected, she likes Leo, not me. _Natsu sat under a tree somewhere deep in thought. He had made his decision.

The next day, "Natsu" was seen running back to the guild spitting fire as he was unable to control his magic. Apparently, he was still unaware that he had switched his body with Natsu even when the 24 hours was up.

Natsu was on a train that night. He had decided that he would leave this place to cool off his mind for a while and he would give his blessing to Lucy and Leo.

Little did he know that this spelled doom in the process.


	4. Chapter 3: Gajeel, the Dreamcatcher

**I wonder since when this get turned into a long series. As I was reading the original version, I appreciated all the support given to me, and thanks to them my inspiration came flowing in. The next few chapters will set up all the important characters that would have a bigger part as the series progresses. Gajeel happened to be the first. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gajeel, the Dreamcatcher**

This day, Gajeel was loitering around the street. He was determined to hunt down the culprit who landed him in his current misery. His reputation was hurt after the fireworks incident for _flirting_ with Lucy (for goodness sake, that is the last thing he would do, to think he was the minority who is never in love with her next to the Prince of Fairy Tail).

He was feeling perturbed at the disruption of his concert because of that. The poor guy had spent all his pennies organizing it all over again and his effort went down the drain as nobody would support him. Neither did he realize that it was the problem with his singing voice rather than his reputation. Not that his reputation was any better. He found himself in debts a few days earlier and was even bullied by cats on the streets when he tried to find some food as he was penniless.

Dressed in the hood and hiding his appearance he move down the street after observing his surroundings around the Country of Edolas. He heard that there would be a firework performance happening that afternoon so he came to take a look. Hiding behind a pillar, he realized that it was just a demonstration, not exactly a performance to his disappointment. He turned and left the venue. He needed to find the journalist who was also a firework specialist.

On the other side of the capital, there was a bar, and over there, the journalist who was named Gajeel was having his drink. He was thinking really hard on how he could join Fairy Tail guild to get close to Lucy. He decided to check with his usual informant with latest news from Fairy Tail, hence he dropped by the bar. Just as he was talking to the informant, another man stood beside him and they spoke in unison. As both men turned to see the person next to him, they thought they saw themselves in a mirror.

_Is it just another nightmare or is it just coincidence? Or Are they long lost brothers? _

Both Gajeels were finally settled down sitting beside each other at the side of the bar after the shock. Rarely one will be able to meet somebody who has almost the same face as one another (as if). They could not help but feeling curious so they start to chat to get to know each other better.

Kurogane Gajeel realized that the journalist Gajeel had the same hobby as each other did. They exclaimed in unison that they really hit it off well!

Gajeel was elated. Grinning deviously, he had decided on his new resolution. With his help, Gajeel could have a concert with the man with the very same face as him singing on stage together, and to everybody, this is never-before seen and it is going to be a very spectacular, once-in-a-lifetime concert.

Journalist Gajeel became excited when he heard that the man with the same face as him was part of the guild he had wanted to join. With his help, he would be able to get close to Lucy. They really hit it off well!

Both stood up and left the bar, walking down the streets having their arms around one another. They were glad that they met each other and both felt that they were useful to one another.

As they walked a distance down the street to one corner, both remembered their own missions and need to go. It was okay. They would meet again.

"Let's bid farewell for the time being, we will meet again, my partner!" Both exclaimed in unison as they went on their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 4: Love and Misunderstanding

**This chapter will introduce Leo. This character will undergo major development by the fourth season. His background story will only be revealed by then.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love and Misunderstanding**

Lucy was troubled. She remembered the confession by Leo when he pulled her into a deep hug the day before.

_"I like you. I had always been admiring you." _His words had been ringing in her mind. Sinking into the water in her bathtub she blushed.

_How should she reply him? _

To think Happy was right about his feeling towards her. Happy had been teasing her about her relationship with Leo and bet that Leo would confess to her very soon. Happy was best known as the gossipmonger of Fairy Tail. There is no news especially related to the love affairs among the guild members could escape his ears. And he was well aware of what happened in the restaurant.

Lucy felt really bad for slapping Leo (thanks to her reflex). She felt very awkward after the incident and did not know how she should face him the next time they meet. Leo was a gentleman indeed. She did not want to hurt him.

_What should she do? _

Leo had been waiting for Lucy outside the bathhouse. He had planned to discuss with her about _something_. They had known each other since young and they could talk about anything under the sun. He believed that Lucy would support his decision and he needed to apologise because of this decision he was making. He also planned to remind her _something important_ as he would not be able to help her after this. Lucy really love bathing in the bathhouse hence he knew where to look for her.

"Hi Lucy!" Leo greeted her as she walked out of the bathhouse. Lucy was surprised to see him after her bath. He brought her some milk as they gazed at the starry sky together. Lucy seemed oblivious on the outside but she really felt awkward for slapping him the day before. She was fidgeting and thinking of what to say until Leo broke the silence.

Leo was leaving Fairy Tail for the time being. And Lucy almost choked when she listened to his next line. His fiancée was back in their hometown and he intended to marry her. As a result, he would not be able to help her: to act as her boyfriend.

Lucy was mistaken all along. She finally recalled the fact that Leo already had a fiancée to her embarrassment. She would have thought that he stopped helping her due to the slap she had given him. Leo and his fiancée had gotten along very well to the extent that they were finally getting married and Leo could not stop smiling as he talked about his very love.

"So you used me to rehearse for your confession to her right?" Lucy questioned Leo while acting all oblivious to her embarrassment while drinking her milk.

_Should she get angry at him? So much for the misunderstanding. But at least the misunderstanding is cleared without making herself all awkward, all is well. _

Lucy decided that she would still apologise for her action earlier to Leo who shrugged off in confusion (of course he would not know about the slap).

"What about you and him?" Leo asked.

"What?!" Lucy almost choked again on her milk. "What about me? About him? Who are you referring to?" Lucy asked in confusion. Leo laughed in response. Lucy could not be that oblivious to something so obvious that even Leo could notice (Well, he did not notice the body switch earlier despite being observant.) Perhaps he could _see_ better as an outsider.

"Well, I feel that you and him are possible as out of so many admirers I had seen, he is the one most true to you. Lucy, I hope you can be happy with him. Treasure what was in front of you and find your happiness. Cheers to our happiness!" With that, Leo clicked his bottle with hers.

Lucy walked down the street after the chat with Leo. She was deep in her thought about what Leo had mentioned to her earlier. Although he did not mention his name outright but Lucy knew who he was referring to.

_"Natsu? I never noticed him. He is only a good friend to me, that's all. "_

Over at the train station, Natsu left the Magnolia with regrets. Little did he know that the next time he ever see her again, was the last time he ever sees her.


	6. Chapter 5: The Ice Prince Disgust

**Happy New Year Everyone! Have a wonderful year ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ice Prince's Disgust**

Teasing, teasing and teasing. The gossipmonger, Happy could not stop teasing others. Happy must be involved in any gossip related matters especially on other love affairs.

Even the Ice Prince got disgusted. The Ice Prince of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster had returned from his mission and he caught the cat spying on him _again_ by his tail when he asked Juvia out for breakfast. He could not help it. He need to always look out for the cat in case any words about him and another girl leaked out without him knowing and things could get worse for all he know. There was once when Juvia won a ticket of two the other day asking him to join her (as she could not find anybody else when the tickets was expiring), thanks to the gossiping little cat, everybody thought he was getting married with Juvia both were actually going on honeymoon.

Standing on the table, Happy sulked commenting that Gray was too boring. Why must he be so serious in life when even Lucy and Leo were much more interesting to deal with? Folding his arms and turned his back against Gray, he added proudly that Leo had confessed to Lucy and he was going to get married soon. The bride had to be who else but Lucy. That was the power of the gossipmonger, he always had his latest news on hand when came to love affairs of the guild members and no one could beat him to it. Even Natsu was happy for them when he heard the news from Happy himself, unlike the cold and unfeeling ice cube.

Gray narrowed his eyes and his expression hardened. Hovering above Happy glaring at him angrily as though he was possessed by some evil spirit, he questioned Happy on the source of the rumour. Happy was startled by his reaction. _"Why did he get so worked up? Unless…"_

Happy started his signature teasing covering his mouth, "Gray likes Lucy…" He mumbled but Gray just got madder as he pointed at Happy who jumped up in fright fuming in anger.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes. "

Gray turned to leave as Happy heaved a sigh of relief but it was short-lived when he stopped on his track as he pointed at the cat again and continued, "Don't you run away? I'll be back! I really can't stand you, the gossipmonger cat." Happy was frozen on the spot sweating in fear. _"He is too serious to take jokes." _Happy thought.

* * *

Lucy finally arrived home after a mission. As she closed her door heaving a sigh of relief, she sensed some presence in her room. To her horror, It was Gray sitting on her sofa, waving at her.

"PERVERT!" She screamed on top of her lungs as she gave him a kick on his chest.

If Lucy was known as the Princess of Fairy Tail, there ought to be a Prince of Fairy Tail and the title was held by the Ice Prince, Gray. One will think that they were a pair but in fact they were not. Instead of pairing up and work together as a pair, they were actually loggerhead. Neither one could agree with one another.

She yelled at Gray to leave at once, pointing at the direction of her door. Gray refused to budge as he had something to ask her. If not, he would not be bothered to visit even if Lucy sent Sedan chair carried by eight men to carry him over.

"So what do you want?" Lucy asked feeling irritated.

"Just one question. Are you getting married to Leo?" He turned to look at her.

"I think you are mistaken. Leo and I are best friends but we are not what you think we are. " Lucy explained. "And if you are done, please…" Lucy was surprised to see his expression.

To think that Gray was too shocked to move with his jaw dropped glaring at her.


	7. Chapter 6: Worries

**Happy New Year!**

**I wonder how I should rate the genre for my fic. It seems like a romance, but yet not exactly, it is not humour and it doesn't look like angst or hurt/comfort with the story at the moment. You will understand when you read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lucy's worries**

As the Princess of Fairy Tail, Lucy was very popular among the guys. Many guys wished to woo her much to her annoyance. That was why she was glad to have Leo's help even though it was temporary. However, there was an exception; she was never able to get along with Gray. Ever since Gray first laid eyes on her, he harboured dislike towards her and she did not even know why?

Lucy sighed as she thought about it. She had just sent Gray out of her house after answering his enquiries. She was actually honest to own up everything about her and Leo's love affair was a fluke to scare off all her admirers. Her house was finally quiet so she could finally get settled down to bath and to write a letter to her sister.

Who would have known that there was another intruder? She pulled him over as she caught him hiding in her house. It was Happy.

Happy was here to ask Lucy for help _as usual _thanks to Gray who was always after the Exceed whenever he started to spread rumours about him. He needed to hide himself from Gray who seemed to want to kill him anytime. Lucy on the other hand was grateful to Happy for his _help _spreading rumours about her "relationship" with Leo so that she could get away from all the admirers.

Lucy nodded as she listened to Happy attentively about how Gray was planning to cook him in fish soup, frying him in pan together with fish, cutting him up with the sashimi etc. That was how bad their relationship was. They were at each other throats all the time. Lucy decided that it was time to sleep and she sent Happy off through the window when she noticed a piece of paper which would fall off his bag if gone unnoticed. Lucy picked up the letter which was addressed to her.

She was surprised as she read through the letter and Happy actually thought it was a fan letter for him to cheer him on for his ultimate news scoop. Just as Happy was reciting proudly on all his investigation someone kicked opened the door.

It was Gray again.

Happy hid behind Lucy immediately afraid that he had heard his story and wanting to come and make him into sashimi for supper.

Gray was panting anxiously.

"Have you seen Natsu around?" He asked Lucy anxiously as he finally caught his breath startling Lucy and Happy. Lucy was confused as she shook her head.

"What happened to Natsu?" she asked.

Gray replied very quickly, "I just went to his house and found a letter from him. Natsu said he is leaving Magnolia, and he is not coming back for the time being."

"Why?"

"I don't know it was too sudden, everybody is worried and is looking for him all over the street now. I heard from the rest that he was acting weird lately."

"Natsu, are you here?" Elfman shouted. "Come out here at once if you are a man!"

Even Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Fernandes who happened to drop by the guild that day came in to help in the search. "Natsu, where are you?" She shouted looking out from the roof.

"Natsu!" They determined to turn the town upside down to find Natsu.

Gray asked Lucy for assistance to search for Natsu as he ran off with Happy join in the search.

Lucy watched as Gray and Happy left her house shutting the door with a loud thud. She was deep in thought. Natsu left her a letter with the same content. How would he specially write a letter for her when he had written one for everyone else?

"Could it be he really…?"


	8. Chapter 7: The Dragion Brothers Woes

**This chapter will introduce character who will play a major role for the next few seasons. I already have problem coming up with his English name. When comes to Chinese, I can use phonetic version as well as the kanji version itself. I wouldn't want to come up with the same name or add Edo to address him. He is the Natsu Dragion or Edo-Natsu in the original series. In my work, he is the younger twin brother of Natsu. I decided to just call him Tsuna. I suppose I'm not very good in writing, hence I need the anime scene to help me get the readers into the mood they need. **

**I decided to drop a bomb at the end but the mystery is not going be solved anytime soon.**

* * *

**Profile of Tsuna Dragion**

**Original character: Natsu Dragion (Edo-Natsu)  
Age: 18  
Affiliation: University of Edolas  
Nickname: Fireball**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dragion Brothers' Woes**

This was the first time Natsu left Fairy Tail for personal reasons. If it was not for mission, normally he would not travel around just for holidays. During this period, he was travelling through in various towns and finally headed to the Country of Edolas where his younger twin brother was staying for studies. It had been years since he last seen his younger brother ever since he left him alone in the guild so he decided to ask his cute younger brother out to catch up a bit.

Natsu was waiting for him at the outskirt of the town reminiscing about the little time he had with him when they were both in Fairy Tail. Natsu touched the scar on his neck under his scarf trying to recall something which he could not. His thought was cut off by the booming sound of a vehicle. A bright red four wheeler stopped on his track.

Tsuna Dragion had arrived on scene. His younger brother had an outfit which was matching to his new four-wheeler. Natsu grinned as he greeted his younger brother happily.

But… Tsuna is not happy to see him. Pulling up his goggle, he gave him a stern glare, "Get on the car immediately! Your brother is in a hurry, he will be dead meat if he is caught by the woman! "

Natsu scrambled to the back seat of the car, as Tsuna pull the brake and zoomed off. "Hold on tight! Go fire!" He yelled as he drove the car off. As soon as they were moving, Tsuna could already hear the same old puking sound. He glanced at the back seat at his unmoving brother who was suffering from extreme motion sickness.

"I see that you have not changed, you are still having motion sickness. So poor thing. I had wanted to show you the new four-wheelers I just won but I guess you won't be able to appreciate the feeling of driving it in breeze." Tsuna commented.

Tsuna could not help it by reciting all his driving records in various car races just to show off. He just could not believe that his brother who had the same face as he did was so different from him. He absolutely loves vehicles and riding on them. On the other hand, his brother, Natsu could not stand riding on them.

"Damn you… I was working hard trying to support you in your studies… I don't care if you don't appreciate my effort… How am I going to report to our parents in heaven? " Natsu was trying to make out his reply but he could not finish his sentence because of his motion sickness. He wanted to puke.

Tsuna recalled something when Natsu mentioned about their parents and was pissed.

"Stop it! Dad and Mum were dead long ago. I don't need you to take care of me. I was here for so long and you were never bothered with me before, yet you want to poke your nose into my affairs now, huh?! You hear me?"

Tsuna slammed on the brake as he realized Natsu was struggling to open the door to get out of the vehicle.

"Don't dirty the seat if you want to puke." He yelled sarcastically despite being worried. He never showed that emotion in front of him since the last time before he left Fairy Tail. He realized that his brother had already left the four-wheeler as soon as he stopped.

"Listen when someone is talking to you, damn it!" Tsuna barked at his brother who was revived stretching himself outside the vehicle. With that, Natsu stormed to his direction and dragged his annoying brother out of his four-wheeler. Putting him down on the ground, he squatted down as looked at him.

"Can you stop being so sarcastic? I'm your older brother after all. Can you give me some respect?" Natsu asked looking at him.

"I… I'm ssorry… I'll not do it again." Tsuna cried as he removed his hands to look at him in tears.

Natsu sighed at the sight of his cute little brother. "You have not changed too. Your personality changes whenever you get off the vehicle." Natsu tried to pat him on his head but sweatdropped when Tsuna was startled.

"Don't touch me! I'm scared."

Natsu was really confused. Although his brother suffered from split personality but he should not be afraid of him to this extent. _What happened to him? _Natsu put his arm around his shoulder to calm him down but was shocked to see him covering his head.

Tsuna was able to calm down after some time. The brothers were finally able to sit down together to talk about personal issues. Tsuna told Natsu that he got to know a girl in school. She was very fierce to him and often "abuse" him physically. Even so, he found himself liking her. He would want to stay by her side. Natsu noticed that he was smiling when he was talking about her.

"You really like her right?" Natsu declared. Tsuna kept quiet for a while before he replied, "I think she don't like me and I'm not suitable for her."

The brothers were on the same boat after all when came to romance. Natsu thought for a while and he would give him his advice so that he would not follow his footstep.

"You must tell her outright about your feeling towards her and you mustn't be afraid. You will regret if you ever hesitate. Believe me, you can do it!"

Tsuna looked up to Natsu who flashed him his biggest smile he had ever seen from his brother in his memory. That was the last memory he had of him.

_"Believe me, you can do it."_

* * *

Tsuna would not have known. Even after years had passed, his words still rang in his mind in all the tribulation he would be facing in future. No matter what, he had his most trusted friends with him. Tsuna looked to his back to see his friends smiling at him as he drove through the road ahead.

* * *

Somewhere years later…

_Tsuna found himself facing a boy with black hair who was about his age in black crying asking him for his help. His eyes turned red and widened all the sudden. _

_"Please kill me." The boy begged as he cowered in fear. The black shadow emitted by him embraced them._


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting with Ciel

**The next character introduced is also a character originally from Edolas. Well, my friends were commenting what I have most in my work is all the twins siblings you can find. I could easily decide her English name as compared to Edo-Natsu.**

**I may or may not update tomorrow if I'm tired. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Profile of Ciel Heartfilia**

**Original character: Lucy Ashley (Edo-Lucy)  
Age: 17  
Affiliation: University of Edolas  
Nickname: Gangster girl**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting with Ciel**

Natsu bid farewell to his brother as he continued his own journey. After his chat with his brother about the girl he liked reminded him of Lucy.

_How is Lucy now? Is she happy with Leo?_

As Natsu walked, he found something he thought interesting. It was a frog. He had never seen a frog before throughout his life. He could not help but he wanted to catch it to play. Like a little kid, he tried to capture it but it turned into a giant frog as he knocked himself on its expanded body.

Natsu was so surprised to see a giant frog looking at him. He decided to defeat him with his magic but all the sudden he could not release his magic, luckily someone appeared in time rescuing him from his predicament. Natsu watched as a blonde girl in black defeated the giant frog which leapt away as fast as it could.

The blonde girl turned to Natsu's direction.

_Isn't that Lucy! _Natsu gulped in surprise. Lucy was right in front of him. _Why is she here?_

"Where is he? I'm not done yet." Apparently, Lucy was looking for somebody as she scratched her cheek. Natsu plucked up his courage to greet "Lucy". He was not running away from her.

"Isn't that Tsuna? Where have you been?" "Lucy ran up to Natsu and hugged him. Natsu was flattered as he was not hugged by a girl before, on top of that a girl he liked.

Then…

"Lucy" started to use few of her signature torture techniques on him shocking Natsu who was screaming in pain. "HELP!"

Then…

"Lucy" stopped her attack. She pulled Natsu by his scarf. "Who are you? You are not my Tsuna." Natsu wanted to cry but could not, "I'm Natsu not Tsuna."

If she was looking for Tsuna, isn't she the girl Tsuna was talking to him about?

"What? You are Tsuna's brother?" Both Natsu and Tsuna looked alike but they were really different after all.

"Lucy" felt awkward to be "hitting on" the wrong person. Natsu did not know what to do. No wonder he did not run at the sight of Lucy. This "Lucy" was not the same Lucy he knew. Her name was Ciel Heartfilia. She was the elder twin sister of Lucy.

_Lucy wouldn't be here._

Both felt awkward with one another and did not know what to say with each other until Natsu break the silence, "Are you looking for Tsuna? I can help you to thank you for saving me from the frog."

"Really? You will help me?" Ciel brightened up. "The world is so small. To think my sister is in the same guild as Tsuna's brother." Ciel scratched her cheek. She wanted to ask Natsu for advice as he would know more about him as compared to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm prone to violence. That is why everybody was afraid of me. My sister had reminded me countless time but I just can't kick my bad habit. My sister, Lucy is different from me in terms of personality although we are twins. Lucy was favoured by everybody since young unlike me because of that. Tsuna is the only person who would get close to me. Even though he was like the others, afraid of me, he never gives up making friends with me. But this time, I seemed to have gone overboard scaring him away." Ciel explained her situation to Natsu.

_"They like each other!"_

Natsu could not help but feeling envious as he thought of Lucy. Ciel did not know that all the questioning she had had affected Natsu. And she finally asked a personal question to Natsu hesitantly.

"Do you have someone you like?"

Natsu looked at her in the eyes and answered seriously. "Yes, I do. But she is getting married soon. I had lost my chance which is why I left."

"I feel that both of you should be honest with one another. You will only know the answer if you ever try. Please don't ever follow my footstep. I lost my chance because I'm a coward." Natsu continued.

"I see."

"Don't worry, I will help you on the issue with my brother. " Natsu smiled as she gave her a pat on her shoulder giving her the confidence she needed.

* * *

And so Tsuna encountered Ciel at the outskirt. Tsuna was driving through according to his brother's instruction when Ciel flagged down his four-wheelers.

Both understood that it was all planned by Natsu and apparently, Tsuna would have the courage and confidence as long as he was in his beloved vehicle so he would make it out fine meeting Natsu's expectation of him. Tsuna had thought it through. He would express his feeling to Ciel no matter she would accept it or not. Both of them smiled at one another.

"Ciel, my brother is right. Why don't we try going out together? You see, I kind of like you." Tsuna did not even hesitate when he was in the four-wheelers. Ciel smiled deviously.

All the sudden, Tsuna found himself being thrown out of his vehicle. "Sure, of course. Let me try my latest torture technique on you!" With that, Ciel started her signature torture session on Tsuna.

"HELP!" Tsuna cried in tears.


	10. Chapter 9: Reflection

**I would love to type out the chapter in dialogue format but the original format was not in dialogue, it is mainly Lucy's thought. Anyway, please guide me along. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lucy's reflection**

Previously in The Variation of Destiny, Natsu left Fairy Tail and Magnolia all together. The members of Fairy Tail had been searching high and low for him with no avail. Natsu would never leave without any reason; hence everybody was worried for him. That was just unlike him.

Lucy was alone at home as she read the letter Natsu had left her over and over again. Natsu gave her and Leo his blessing and wish her happiness. Lucy took a deep breath as she placed the letter on her bed and lied down on her bed staring at the pink ceiling of her room.

She recalled her meeting with Natsu for the very first time in Hargeon. Her first impression of Natsu was he was just too naïve and cute to be true. Lucy smiled as she thought of his smile, his action as he was searching for Happy who had ran off somewhere when they first met. At first she really thought he was someone suspicious acting all sneakily like a thief would. Yes, he was a "swindler". He had extorted from her food money for lunch. Lucy sulked a bit and smiled. That was how Natsu was really like, carefree and naïve as though he had no worries in life. No wonder he was the golden boy of Fairy Tail and everybody doted on him. The most significant was when Happy was born. Hence Natsu placed his attention doting on Happy to repay them since then, but to the extent of spoiling him, turning him into the ultimate gossip-monger of the guild. Lucy could not stop smiling when she heard about Natsu's story from Mirajane.

Thanks to Natsu, Lucy could join the guild of her dream, Fairy Tail. They went on a few missions together in order to have Lucy get used to their way in life and how she could perform in her mission. The experience was just too "memorable" her reputation as the Princess of Fairy Tail almost went down the drain when she embarrassed herself thanks to Natsu and his idiotic way of handling things. Natsu was always destroyed things and they often ended up paying for the damages with the reward from the mission. Natsu, carefree as he was as usual, was always smiling, laughing, working and playing as hard as if all these issues were not a problem. Even Lucy could not help but feeling envious of him.

Lucy frowned suddenly as she recalled that until now, the only person who had witnessed her most embarrassing side was Gray. She felt like digging a hole to hide herself from all the embarrassment.

She held the letter up to read it once more. Oh yes, Leo had highlighted about this too.

Why didn't Natsu confess his feeling to her directly?

Lucy remembered his reaction when he saw the firework confession the other day. She should have realized his feeling towards her. She felt awful. How could she overlook that? Natsu was so innocent. She would not be surprised Natsu did not even understand all the heart pumping feeling of liking a girl like Gray would.

Speaking of Gray, Gray seemed to be always watching her and wary of her whenever they were in the guild together. She had always wanted to know what kind of girl he saw her as.

The next morning as soon as Lucy arrived at the guild, she caught Gray staring at her in disgust. Lucy felt so uncomfortable so she shifted her attention to somewhere else. She saw Makao and Wakaba discussing something seriously which was just unlike them at the table opposite.

"Have you heard about the lacrima non-mages can use?" Wakaba asked Macao as he took a puff and continued, "With those lacrima readily available, we would lose our job."

Macao nodded in agreement, "I know, with the lacrima, even non-mage could use magic like us. In time, we are not needed for mission for all we know."

"Fairy Tail might be closing down due to lack of business for all we know. We better find a plan B before that happened" Wakaba joked.

Somehow she got a really bad feeling towards the conversation. Her intuition was spot on as this was an important clue which would change her destiny.

That night Lucy felt someone was following her as she was walking home. She picked up speed and was almost scared to death when she saw a hand appearing in the little hut opposite where she stay. She plucked up her courage to approach the hut and caught Gray sneaking up on her again.

"PERVERT!" she cried.

Gray glared at her annoyingly; he did not think he would be caught that easily.

He just need some answers.


	11. Chapter 10: Natsu incompetence

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm doing my best to write. It was not as easy as compared to when I have the scenes from the anime to play around with. Yeah, I changed some of the setting on the properties of lacrima. Natsu in my fic is not a rash kid.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Natsu's incompetence **

After bidding farewell to his brother and his future sister-in-law, Natsu set off on his own. Natsu was looking at the sunset from the window in the hotel he was staying in in the country of Edolas. Something was bothering him ever since his meeting with Ciel. He looked down on his hand as he clenched his fist. Natsu hoped that it was just his imagination.

The next morning, Natsu walked down the buzzing street in the crowd as he planned to head to the next town for some sightseeing. Something caught his interest.

There were many people gathering in the square so he decided to take a look to quench his thirst of curiosity. He ran over squeezing through the crowd to get a better view of the centre of attention.

An elderly with long beard holding a staff stood on a stage. Behind him there was a huge crystal known as lacrima. Everybody seemed excited to hear what he had to say.

"As we all know, only 10% of the people in the world hold a special ability known as magic." He started his speech. "I'm presenting this to you today to announce that the days we will stop relying on the mages is near. Let me show you." He was demonstrating the use of the lacrima he had came up with.

The lacrima allowed even non-mage to be able to use magic. They would not have to rely on mage anymore if they are able to create more of these.

"We can be self-reliant on magic power and most importantly, we no longer have to spend unnecessary jewels to engage their service. " He ended his speech smashing the lacrima with his staff. As bits and pieces of lacrima fell off to the ground, Natsu felt very awful for some reason.

The audience was roaring with cheers of support, Natsu turned to look around. He saw tears forming at the side of an old lady's eyes as she wiped them. She was touched. Natsu could not help but feel that the whole thing was suspicious. He decided to look into this case. He was so right but he did not know. That spelled doom for him.

Natsu was thinking how he should go about investigating. As he walked down the street he happened to overhear the conversation of some guards who were having their breaks.

"This is so crazy. People didn't know. The lacrima are made from lives of human."

"We can't do anything to the mages at the moment, the experiments are ongoing. Right now we shall use lives of the ignorant non-mages as the raw materials. Maybe one day, we can use the mages. "

"I'm impressed. How on earth did they think of this? Instead of engaging them for their service, we could use them for free. " The guards were laughing over it.

Natsu flared up to hear about this. How could they do that to fellow human? They are lives.

It was just as bad to describe them as using one another to gain benefit. A village nearby had disappeared overnight to fulfill their ambition.

"This can't go on." Natsu thought, he wanted to stop them but logically he knew that he could not do this alone. He needed help from Fairy Tail.

"Maybe Grandpa (Makarov) will know." He decided that he would rush back to Magnolia. Natsu frowned at the thought of seeing Lucy. Natsu sulked in depression. How was he going to face her?

Despite his personal issue, Natsu knew he did not have much time to prevent the catastrophe from happening. No matter how sick he got when he was on the train, he needed to get back to the guild as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the train stopped. Due to the inertia from the sudden brake, Natsu was forced out of his seat falling to the ground.

Somebody had hijacked the train, holding all the passenger hostages and Natsu was ambushed by someone unknown. To think he would encounter the people from a dark guild who were involved in the creation of the lacrima he saw in the square earlier. The passengers onboard had their life energy taken away and were turned into lacrima. Natsu was the only one left who was unaffected which just meant that he was a mage. The tools which turned life energies to lacrima were ineffective against mages.

"Damn you. What have you done? Who are you? Natsu demanded as he struggled to stand up from his motion sickness. Apparently the hijackers were not too worried about him witnessing the whole incident as they would clean the mess and erase him out of existence.

Natsu stood in defense as he tried to summon his magic.

"Iron fist... " To his horror the fire on his fist faded out as soon as he created it. Natsu was stunned. His suspicion was right. Before he could react, he was knocked down by series of punches coming out from the ground. Before one of the hijackers approached Natsu to finish him off, the leader of the hijack team appeared. He had noticed that Natsu came from Fairy Tail. Because of that, he would require his assistance. Natsu stared at him in defiance as he ordered his team to capture him.

As his head was force down on the ground with all the sharp object threatening him to obey, Natsu knew he was going to be in deep deep trouble unable to save himself.


	12. Chapter 11: The start of the mission

**The next two chapters are short. It will kick start the coming up mission which is the main portion of this season. Gray's attitude towards Lucy had changed. Why is it so? It shall be explained in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The start of the mission**

Lucy was bored. She was lying on the table until Cana came by and they had a chat. While they were chatting happily, they saw Erza dashing off somewhere in a hurry in her long purple dress.

"Where are you going in a hurry in dress?" Lucy asked. Erza replied very quickly that she was in a hurry. She would get back to her later and she ran off.

"She must have pissed her husband again." Cana commented.

"What? What happened?" Lucy asked in surprise. Cana explained Erza's situation. Apparently, she was rushing home since Master was coming back here after a meeting at the Magic Council, which just meant that her husband would be home today.

Erza was trying to please her husband asking for his forgiveness. Cana heard that they might be getting a divorce as her husband had been putting up with her for quite some time because of her brash personality. She just thrashed a ball the other day offending a number of high ranking officers from the council by beating them up. Erza had the tendency to forget her identity as the wife of one of the Ten Wizard Saints and her husband was shamed thanks to her feat when someone flirted with her.

"That's too bad." Lucy commented. "I guess it was hard on her trying to act like a lady." Lucy rested her chin on the back of her hands on the table lazily. Cana followed suit as she teased Lucy about Leo, "Yeah, unlike you who have so many admirers after you. Leo must be very lucky to be able to have you as his wife soon. Both of you must be happy ok?"

Lucy blushed as she tried to explain herself, "Leo is getting married but I'm not the bride…"

_"Happy, what are you doing? Didn't you inform everyone? I thought you are the ultimate gossipmonger?!"_ Lucy cried in her mind.

On the other hand, the others were discussing on the cases where all the people from various towns and villages had disappeared overnight. Lucy and Cana went over to join in.

"Master went for the meeting in the council because of it and they have to discuss measures to prevent these incidents from happening again and to locate the missing residents. It was suspected to be the work by one of the dark guild." Gray turned as he explained to the girls.

Master Makarov appeared at the entrance as he continued where Gray had stopped "It has been confirmed by the Magic Council that the cases of missing residents is believed to be the work by the dark guild, "Kingdom Empire".

Lucy could not help but shuddered. _"How are they able to cause people of the towns to disappear without a trace without using any magic when most of their members are not even mages?"_

"You have heard about the lacrima which can be used by non-mages right? That is their source of ability. The Magic Council had decided to have Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus to work together to take down "Kingdom Empire" to stop their conspiracy. Their next target is targeted to be the Country of Edolas. Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus would be the commander of this mission and Fairy Tail will send three members to meet up with him."

_"Country of Edolas? That is where my sister is staying!"_ Lucy became worried as she thought about her sister.

Gray was concerned when he noticed her worried expression. He had made a decision. He went up to the Master and volunteered himself for the mission.

And that he would work with Lucy.


	13. Chapter 12: Burying of Hatchet

**Finally I was able to explain Gray's issue towards Lucy in this chapter which people had been asking that time when I first post the original series in the Chinese forum.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Burying of Hatchet**

Gray had invited Lucy to join him in the mission to take down "Kingdom Empire". Lucy was grateful to him for once even though they were rivals. He was could actually read her mind like Leo could.

Gray was aware that she had a sister staying in Edolas. Her sister was a troublemaker and because of that she had a great fight with their father and she left home. Since then she had settled down in Edolas and would go home once her father stopped being mad at her.

This was not the first time Lucy had worked with Gray on a mission. Gray as the famous stripper had embarrassed her a few times during their mission even though they were well-known as the Prince and the Princess of the guild. Lucy frowned when she recalled the embarrassment she had from previous mission with him.

She gritted her teeth. "_This was not the time to think of our reputation." _In order to save her sister from harm she would work with him.

Gray had always disliked Lucy ever since he first saw her. Like him, just because of her looks, she was popular. He did not decide to work with her because he liked her like others would have thought he was. He had never liked her in the romantic way.

The truth is Gray was worried about Natsu. Although they always fight with one another, Gray was always concerned about him like an elder brother would. When Natsu just joined Fairy Tail seven years ago, he would follow him whenever he went on mission to make sure he did not get into trouble.

Natsu felt lonely despite being doted on by many. On one occasion, Gray saw him crying alone.

Although he had never commented, he was well aware of Natsu's feeling towards Lucy judging from his action. Lucy was brought in to the guild by Natsu and since then he could not be bothered to fight with him. Gray would catch Natsu and Lucy together some time if he encountered them during their respective missions startling both of them. He knew that Natsu was depressed when Leo joined the guild.

Then there was another troublemaker which was an exceed known as Happy. Happy got himself into trouble because he was just too insensitive towards Natsu's feeling. He was always busy poking his nose on others' affair. Even Juvia noticed that Natsu was depressed and told him about it before she went home to visit her family.

When Gray heard the news of Leo and Lucy's marriage he knew something was off so he went to check with Lucy about it. He was right on his money when he learnt that the bride was not her. He was utterly pissed off. Nobody had informed Natsu about it and he must have left home due to misunderstanding giving Lucy and Leo his blessing. Gray must teach the blue cat a lesson making sure that the cat would reflect on his mistake.

Gray had followed her home the other day just to clarify her feeling towards Natsu. He wanted to protect Natsu from being hurt by Lucy. He requested Lucy to spell it clearly to Natsu on her feeling towards him no matter how she had felt towards him. After this, he hoped to see Natsu reverting back to his old self and Gray would be able to brawl with him once again.

"And you had always disliked me because of that?" Lucy exclaimed. In fact Lucy was appreciative towards Gray. She promised him that she would talk to Natsu personally about it.

On the other hand, flashes of lightning lit up the darkened sky in the enemy camp. In the camp, there was a large prison where Natsu was captured and held in.

Natsu was sitting down leaning against the wall in a dark prison. He jumped up all the sudden making a racket. "Let me out of here! Damn it!"

"Be quiet!" The guard who stood guard outside the prison yelled at him.


	14. Chapter 13: Gathering of the Gemini

**I'm targeting to complete the main chapters of the first season by the end of next week. Thanks for all the reviews and PM. Wish to hear your thoughts in the reviews once they are completed. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Gathering of the "Gemini"**

Lucy had finally arrived to Edolas together with Gray. They took some time to actually come here with all the chaos going on. Happy asked to join the mission as well (Apparently to spy on her and Gray) much to Gray's annoyance.

She had contacted her sister and was relieved that she was safe and well. Ciel had arranged her boyfriend to pick them up. Gray was looking forward to witness the emergence of double Lucy. Surely her sister had to be just as noisy as her. Lucy was wondering how her sister's boyfriend would look like considering her personality.

_"I should be grateful that she found someone who can tame her."_ Lucy thought thoughtfully.

"I sure hope he isn't a bully!" Lucy exclaimed all the sudden. Gray glared at her in response as her imagination ran wild.

A four-wheeler appeared braking in front of them. "Hurry up and get your ass up the car, I don't have much time to waste on you." The driver of the four wheeler with goggles barked at them as soon as he opened his window. Lucy and Happy got up the car as he sped off. Gray was not able to get on on time and he ended up holding on to the roof of the four-wheeler in order to hitch the ride.

"You guys were sent from Fairy Tail, am I right? I heard a lot from my brother about you. My name is Tsuna, your sister's boyfriend. Ciel was right. You girls really looked the same, just as expected since you are her identical twin sister just as I'm with my twin brother." The salmon-haired boy lifted his goggle up to his hair to show them his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy cried in unison.

"Natsu?" Gray asked as he thought he heard his name. _"But how on earth? Can Natsu even drive?" _Gray wondered as he was well aware of his extreme motion sickness.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not Natsu. My name is Tsuna and stop calling me by my brother's name." Tsuna was very sensitive. He got very worked up whenever he was mistaken for his brother. Since young, Natsu had been the centre of attention; everybody would dote on him and leave him out. Natsu had a carefree, innocent and soothing personality after all. Tsuna would only be noticed when he was in a four-wheeler, not that both of them was always together. He did not join Fairy Tail with Natsu when they were brought to Fairy Tail after the passing of their parents. He was bitter for the loss of his family. In order not to be compared against his brother, Tsuna chose to study abroad.

"No wonder you can drive. There is no way Natsu can ever drive due to his extreme motion sickness." Lucy and Happy just realized that he was Natsu's twin brother to Tsuna's annoyance. _"How slow can they get?"_ He thought to himself. _"Do these people ever listen to him when he is talking?"_

Lucy looked at Tsuna. He and Natsu really resembled one another like she was with Ciel. They were mirror to each other in terms of looks and voices despite the difference in their personalities and abilities. Is it a coincidence that both of them have a twin sibling?

After driving a while, Tsuna stepped on his brake all the sudden and Gray was thrown out from the roof and knocked out on the ground. Gray did not know whether he should get mad at him for doing this on purpose. Lucy and Happy were thrown out as well.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Lucy asked.

Leaning left arm on the back of the passenger seat he warned them, "You guys better complete your mission to take down "Kingdom Empire" and save the people of Edolas if not you would have to answer to me." Tsuna was frustrated as he said that as he was unable to contact his brother who was also a member of Fairy Tail since their meeting. He could only count on Lucy and company for now.

Gray was angry at the disrespect Tsuna had for them. He snarled at him. "Did anyone teach you manners? Is that how you speak to your seniors? Didn't your brother teach you that?" But Tsuna sped off before he could finish.

"Listen when someone is talking to you!" Gray found himself mumbling to himself. Looking down on his body he was wondering if he was transparent to Tsuna. He was _totally_ ignored by him. "I will make sure you repent on your attitude on your knees the next time we meet." Gray decided in his mind but he did not know at that time, how right he was.

They proceed on to the city and headed to their respective destination. Lucy found Ciel running across the street while Gray met up with Gajeel who had been investigating the situation in Edolas for quite some time. Yes, Gajeel was the third member of Fairy Tail sent to accomplish this mission.

"Why am I not included?" Happy cried out.

But it was not Gajeel alone. Gray saw a guy in black suit with afro hairstyle wearing a black hat approaching Gajeel. Gray's jaw dropped when he realized that…

It was a pair of Gajeels!


	15. Chapter 14: Ciel in Silence

**Chapter 14: Ciel in Silence**

Lucy saw Ciel walking very quickly bypassing her without noticing. Apparently she felt that she was being followed. Lucy too had noticed a few guys approaching her. Swiftly she summoned Scorpio to distract them send them flying. Ciel startled in response when Lucy grabbed her by the hand and run.

They managed to throw those people off. Lucy and Ciel panted in the woods where they escaped to. They sat down on a log to take a break. The sisters were reunited. Lucy looked at her sister who was deep in her thought. _"Usually, she would be able to get these guys out of the way without a wink with her ability Usually she was the one who bullies others not the other way round. Just what happened to her?"_ Lucy thought to herself.

The girls were silent. Lucy was fidgeting in restlessness. "Just what happened to you? Please don't scare me." Lucy cried out. Ciel kept silent for a while before she opened her mouth, "You finally arrived with your group. I can really count on Tsuna to bring you all here. "

"Yes, I was supposed to meet them now but I'm really worried about you. Thanks to you we were able to get here. "Kingdom Empire" is targeting Edolas for their source of magic. It's unsafe here now. You better get out of here. " Lucy sat down as she explained.

"I will get out of here with Tsuna. But before that could you stay with me for a while?" Ciel requested at Lucy's surprise. Rarely her domineering sister would make such a request. She agreed anyway since she was really worried about her sister who had a lot in her mind.

That night they stayed over in a hotel. Ciel was still keeping silent. Lucy wished she could share with her. The sisters could share the burdens together. As Lucy was thinking of what to say, Ciel broke the silence.

"What are you planning to do next? The headquarters "Kingdom Empire" is a real deal. You won't be able to take down them easily."

"I'll meet up with Gray and Gajeel. We had already contacted Gajeel with Hibiki's help. Gajeel had been in action investigating them. Don't worry, I will protect you." Lucy chirped excitedly but frowned when her sister looked down.

"Do you really have to go?" Ciel asked. She had a very bad feeling towards this mission of theirs. "If that's so, please be really careful. " Lucy looked at her sister in doubt.

Lucy was hopping mad when she saw her sister's message the next morning. Her message were really insulting_. "How could she? She was implying that mages of Fairy Tail are a bunch of weakling and they would lose this battle. Oh gosh, the battle has yet to start and she was thinking that they would lose."_ Lucy was concerned on the last bit of her message. _"Take care and make sure you don't lose something precious on the way." _Lucy shrugged it off. To think she came here to save her. Forget it, she need to meet up with Gray and the others.

Ciel was running to somewhere. She needed to do something about it.

Two days ago, she was about to leave after her part-time job in the rural part of Edolas, she happened to witness a guy in white hair wearing some tribe-like outfit holding on a weird staff dragging an unconscious boy by his scarf away somewhere. She noticed that the boy's hair was unique salmon in colour. Ciel gasped in shock when she realised who the boy was, "Is that Brother Natsu?" It could not be Tsuna as she just spoke to him via a communication lacrima.

Apparently she was found out quickly when she was struggling to get out of the place. A few guys were sent after her. Ciel walked quickly to the city where there are more people to blend in with. That was where Lucy found and rescued her.

"Both Lucy and Tsuna will be in danger if she learnt about this." Ciel thought in fear. To think even Brother Natsu who should be a powerful mage fell on their hands. That just meant that they had a hostage against them. Fairy Tail was in danger.

Ciel already knew of Natsu's feeling towards Lucy. In fact she found a photo of Lucy posing in her dark green baggy dress with dark green scarf tied around her hair, given by her celestial spirit Virgo in the back seat of Tsuna's four-wheeler. She did not think Tsuna would betray her as he had not met her. The photo was likely to belong to Natsu who had dropped it when he was groaning at the back seat that time. It was really hard for her to spell it out to Lucy because of that. She wanted to protect Lucy and Tsuna. For that, she needed help from someone.

On the other hand, Natsu had tried to escape the prison a number of times but he failed and was dragged back to his prison cell. Two days ago, he almost managed to reach the city with all the strength he still had when he was stopped by an old guy in white hair. His outfit resembled a chief of some tribe and he held a weird staff. He smirked at Natsu who bitted him on his hand before he was flipped over and was knocked out unconscious.

"Damn it." Natsu whispered in a barely audible voice before he blacked out.


	16. Chapter 15: The Kingdom, Fairies and Peg

**This is one of the longest chapter I have for this season. The longest has to be the last one.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Kingdom, Fairies and Pegasus**

Natsu was thrown back into the cell. He ran to the front struggling to pull the bar apart as he glared at the officers in defiance. The Captain of the 3rd Division from Kingdom Empire, Hughes approached the cell to talk to Natsu.

"You can't go on this way, you know. We need you to cooperate with us to fulfill our dreams. Our dreams as people who are not mage like you. This is why we did not kill you, mage of Fairy Tail. We are in the midst of making our preparation to harvest the energies from the pretty country of Edolas as well as welcoming the light guilds which would be arriving soon. I'm pretty sure Fairy Tail is part of the alliance which will be attacking us. You better be a good boy and stay here. We will be requiring your assistance again very soon for some experiment!" Hughes jeered at Natsu who glared at him in shock.

_"My friends from Fairy Tail are coming? "_ Natsu thought in desperation. _"Damn it! If I'm able use my magic now, I would have burnt you guys into crisp." _

During his time in captivity, he was forced to act as a guinea pig to test out the magic created from the lacrima such as riding on roller coaster. Natsu had a hard time thanks to his motion sickness. It was a torture to him.

_"What should I do?"_ He was feeling very uneasy when he left Magnolia. He had felt it when he challenged the frog which expanded in size the other day. He was unable to use his magic. _"Why was it?" _

_"This just can't go on, my brother and Ciel, my friends from Fairy Tail, they are all in danger. If only I'm able to get out of here. I do not want to be a burden to my friends…"_

* * *

Lucy finally met up with the rest of the group.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Lucy held her hand up waving at them. Journalist Gajeel blushed. He finally got to meet the girl of his dream. Gray had noticed this as he commented, "Stop dreaming, with the faces two of you have, you have no chance with the Princess of Fairy Tail." Two Gajeels growled in unison. He was insulting their faces, their faces.

They looked the same, the sounded the same, they are named the same. It was all their fathers' fault. Their fathers were born as twins and they were obsessed with popular Rock singer name Gajeel back then to be naming their respective sons, "Gajeel". So to be specific they were cousins. Because the brothers had moved away to lead their own lives with less contact, the pair of cousins had never met until now.

"You better watch your words, ice cube. I don't want my concert to be wrecked again." Kurogane Gajeel warned him.

Gajeel suddenly recalled something and he turned to his cousin of the same face dragging him to one corner to check with him, "Are you the one who used fireworks for confession?" Gajeel still felt very bitter as he thought of his ruined concert. Journalist Gajeel raised his head as he blushed, touching his hat as he replied, "The truth is exposed." He admitted his deed.

As the guys were still talking about their personal issues, someone voice was heard. It was time now, the mission commander, Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus made contact with the group using his Archive Magic: telepathy to communicate with them. He had overheard their conversation.

"Enough with your personal chat, time to get serious, guys. " He was rude to the guys but…"Hi Lucy! Long time no see. How have you been?" He chirped.

"I had been all better ever since we broke up." Lucy turned her head to other side muttering her reply with a dread look.

Hibiki and Lucy was an item before she joined Fairy Tail. They broke up because he was a playboy and a flirt. Lucy was glad that she had seen his true colours. That was personal issue aside. Hikibi was serious when comes to work.

He was assigned as the commander due to his Archive Magic which enabled him to collect and disseminate information as well as coordinate their movement so that they could work effectively on their respective mission assigned.

Their mission is to destroy the headquarters of Kingdom Empire before they could attack Edolas turning their people into lacrima. Gajeel was assigned to destroy the lacrima he could find all over the location in Edolas and to destroy them with his Dragon Slayer magic. With that, he could save all the people whose life force had been turned into lacrima. In a way he was also diverting the enemies 'attention so that Gray and Lucy could sneak in to the headquarters to destroy the Dragon Cannon key which could activate the Dragon Cannon which was the key to their mission. The life energies from the people of Edolas would be sucked away should the cannon be activated. As for the cannon itself, someone would be dispatched from the Magic Council to take care of it. He would be the Supreme Commander of this mission and even Hibiki was receiving instructions from him from time to time and he would keep the rest posted.

"Time is running out. Be careful, everyone." Hibiki instructed as he cut off the communication for now. He turned to his back and faced Ciel who came to look for him for help. She knew he would help her since he was Lucy's ex-boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Ciel, I will act on the information you had given me and tailored the mission plan accordingly. You had been a great help." Hibiki gave her a reassuring smile.

He was considered the fact that the enemies would use Natsu to force them to surrender. However, the priority of the mission is to ensure the safety of the people of Edolas. Before the mage dispatched from the Council arrived, he could only count on Lucy and the rest. Hibiki could also use the help of Natsu who was held captive in the headquarters. With that in mind, he proceeded to work on it to get in touch with Natsu who was currently strapped up in chain on a huge rock for the next experiment.


	17. Chapter 16: Mission in action

**Thank you for all the encouragement. It's because of you, the readers, I was able to complete the original version of the fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Mission in action**

The members of Fairy Tail headed to their respective mission. Two Gajeels together with Happy would head to the various locations where the lacrimas were and destroy them while Lucy and Gray would sneak in to the headquarters to steal the key of the Dragon Cannon to stop their ambition.

The Kingdom Empire was drawing on Natsu's magic power for the next stage of their experiment. They strapped Natsu on a huge rock and drew his magic causing Natsu to scream in pain. Natsu himself as a mage would not be turned into the lacrima but with his magic power, they could do a lot including the charging of the Dragon Cannon which would require the use of excessive magic power.

With his Archive Magic, Hibiki managed to locate Natsu and was connected with him when Natsu was released from the draining of his magic from the machine. Natsu was slipping in and out of his consciousness when he thought he heard someone's voice.

"Are you Natsu from Fairy Tail?" The voice asked. "Can you hear me? I'm Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus." Natsu struggled to answer him weakly.

Hibiki was relieved to hear Natsu's reply. He had confirmed Natsu's status and he would give him instruction to help him to save himself.

Natsu shook his head in despair. He had tried countless times to escape but he always failed. Natsu had lost the ability to use his magic and on top of that his magic power was drained by them for their ambition to deal with the people of Edolas. "I can never escape."

"Brother Natsu! Can you hear me?" Another voice was heard in his mind. It was Ciel. "My sister and her friends were working to stop the Kingdom Empire. You mustn't give up. You have not confessed your feeling to her right? Remember that time you told me to be honest with my feelings. You never know until you try. Tell you something. My sister is not the one who is getting married with Leo. The bride is somebody else. Because of that you need to hang in there. I'm supportive of you."

"I got it!" Natsu summoned whole of his strength to free himself from the rock he was strapped on.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Gray had arrived at the…

"Amusement park!" Lucy and Gray exclaimed in unison. Could the key be located there?

Before they could react they were ambushed by a pirate ship. Gray shoved Lucy down to cover her from the incoming danger and the ship missed them. Somebody was seen standing on the ship. Gray noticed another person riding on the carousel in front.

"Welcome to the Amusement Park of the Kingdom Empire, hope you will enjoy yourself here with us." Hughes made his welcome speech as the other guy in pink colour armour was looking at the pair of intruders with interest. He was looking forward on their reaction on Hughes' next feat.

Hughes pulled someone in front of him and held him by his neck with his sword. "This prize will be yours if you managed to win the game." He declared as he pushed the edge of the sword against the neck of the salmon haired boy who was unconscious. It appeared that, he was caught from trying to escape once again.

_"Tsuna?"_ Both Lucy and Gray thought as they stared at the unconscious boy. _"Was he caught for ferrying them to the city? _

Good, so what should they do next?"


	18. Chapter 17: The battle march

**Two more chapters to the end of the main chapters for the first season. I should be updating them tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The battle march**

Gajeel, Happy and Gajeel were working together locating the lacrima and smashing them to save the people who were being turned into lacrima. Journalist Gajeel was making plans to find the best position for him to attack with his all powerful fireworks as communication.

So far their tasks had been moving on smoothly without any hindrance which was rather unexpected. Gajeel expected more from them initially but he got nothing. The lacrima were reverted to the missing residents after Gajeel smashed his iron rod on it. Gajeel and Happy were in doubt. They had been doing this for quite a while and someone should be sent to stop them by now.

"Doesn't matter." Gajeel shrugged. Without anyone to stop them, they would complete their mission swiftly and return home for his ultimate concert. He would show Happy the perfect concert and have Happy to record it in his ultimate gossip record.

Over to Lucy and Gray's side. Staring at the hostage Hughes held, they were prepared to accept the challenge from Hughes. Anyway, they did not know where the Dragon Cannon key was but they could force them to hand them the key once they defeat them and rescue Tsuna at the same time.

Hughes strapped Natsu with his bandage on the seat waking him up to watch how he would play with his friends before finishing them off. "Damn it, let me out!" Natsu demanded as he struggled to free himself from the bandage. Hibiki's voice was heard in his mind, "Calm down, Natsu. Listen to me. I will recover your ability to use your magic."

The battle started in the form of 1 on 1. Gray engaged the pink knight who called himself Sugar Boy while Lucy took on Hughes.

Gray was at a disadvantage against Sugar Boy. His ice would melt against his Rose Espada. However, Sugar Boy decided to challenge him in a game of police and thief instead.

"I have the key you wanted on hand actually. Hughes had the boy as the prize so I will give the key to you if you can defeat me. " Sugar Boy offered. The reason was their General was mad at him. He did not like General to see them as "puppets". This guild was a "puppet" guild created by their General to kill time with, and he would disband the guild when he got sick of it. Sugar Boy could not accept that. As a normal human without magic, he wanted the ability to use magic and he finally got it. He would not give up easily. He thought he would have his revenge with the most important key on his hand. Everybody wanted it anyway.

"If I win, you shall be my man." Sugar Boy ordered. Gray was shivered at his demand. He was disgusted. He could not afford to lose when lives (and his own happiness) are at stake.

"Come after me!" Sugar Boy shouted as he sped off. Gray took a motorbike and went after him. "I will get you."

Lucy ended up playing hide-and-seek with Hughes. As the owner of this amusement park, Hughes had been having fun with the prisoners. All of them died from having too much fun. Come to think of it, the pink haired boy was the only one who survived from playing with him so far. Hughes scratched his head as he looked for Lucy. "Woman, don't let me find you."

Meanwhile, Lucy found herself drenched as she fell into the water and was made a fool of by his magic. _"As expected from the owner of the amusement park, he could control anything and everything here."_ Lucy wondered if she could get angry at him for tarnishing her image as the Princess of Fairy Tail.

"Woman, I found you." Hughes appeared on the stage in front of where she was. Lucy took her chance and summoned Aquarius when she realized there was water around. A mermaid with light blue hair holding a vase appeared. Hughes was really curious what she had up on her sleeve and he would take care of that no matter what. He had complete confidence in this battle.

"Don't you forget that everything here is under my control, woman?" Aquarius was caught in surprise that her magic was rendered useless against him and her magic repelled. Lucy watched in panic as Hughes decided that he had enough and he would finish her off.

"Lucy!"


	19. Chapter 18: The end of the mission

**One more chapter to go to end the main chapters of this season :). **

* * *

**Chapter 18: The end of the mission**

Gray was hot in pursuit against Sugar Boy who was having fun. He decided to test something, by creating ice on the floor where Sugar Boy was skidding through and Sugar Boy was stupid enough to fall on his trick when he melted the ice with his Rosa Espada. He found himself spinning out and knocked against the wall when he could not stop himself on track in time.

Gray caught up with Sugar Boy as they started their "tug-of-war" to fight for the key.

On the other hand, Gajeel and Happy was about to complete their mission. When Gajeel smashed the final lacrima in the city, he felt so wrong, and he was _afraid _but he could not point out specifically what it was.

Lucy was bracing for the attack by Hughes

"Lucy!" She was caught by the boy whom she thought was Tsuna before the attack hit her. Hughes watched as they dodged his attack.

"You managed to break free again, didn't you?" Hughes raised his brow. "This time round to save your damsel in distress huh?"

"I won't allow you to hurt Lucy." The boy shouted as he put Lucy down.

"Tsuna… no he is Natsu."Her intuition told her that the salmon-haired boy right in front of her was Natsu who had left Magnolia after leaving her a letter. She was relieved to see him.

"Lucy, leave this guy to me. Go after Gray instead."

"But…" Lucy was worried about Natsu. She could see that he was shaking struggling to stand up.

_"Is Natsu in pain?"_ She thought she saw his body stiffing from time to time.

"Stop wasting time! The lives if the people of Edolas are at stake." Natsu raised his voice in desperation.

"Alright. I trust you. Let's have a talk after this. Natsu, you must come after us when you are done with him, ok?" Natsu did not say anything. Lucy ran off after seeing him nodding in agreement.

"No, you are not leaving." Hughes focused his attack on Lucy but his attack was stopped by Natsu. "I'm your opponent." Natsu growled in anger as his body lit up on fire.

Natsu finally understood why he was unable to use his magic. It was due to his uneasiness and loneliness deep down in his heart. He thought Lucy and Leo were getting married and he regretted for not confessing his feelings to Lucy earlier. Even Tsuna had grown up and even he had found someone he could depend on. Most importantly, both of them liked one another. Tsuna no longer need his brother to watch over him. With Hibiki and Ciel counseling him, he understood everything and started to reopen his heart. That was where the source of the magic was and he recovered his ability to use magic.

Hughes flashed him an evil smile as he spoke, "You understand the consequence of defying us right?"

"All I know is I wanted to protect my brother, my friends, and Lucy. I will defeat you for their sake. I'm sick of riding on the facilities in your amusement park. It is your turn to play my game." Natsu challenged him. With that Hughes summoned all his monsters who appeared to be afraid of him.

_"Is he crazy? If he continues like this he will... "_ Hughes thought in fear as he watched Natsu blocking the punches from the monster he summoned almost smashing him. He finally summoned enough energy to throw the monster off over his head.

Lucy ran in the direction Gray had sped off. She bumped into him who was on the way back with the key. He won the battle against Sugar Boy.

Mission accomplished. After that, they would leave the rest to the Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes from the Magic Council, who had gained control of the Main Cannon and his troop. He would take care of the battle against the Master of Kingdom Empire.

Gray was honestly surprised that Lucy had won her battle against Hughes. _"She was not just a Princess, a symbol of beauty; she was capable to hold on her own in battle after all." _He thought highly of her until Lucy clarified that the battle with Hughes was taken over by Natsu who managed to break free from their clutches. They were currently engaged in battle. Lucy gave Gray her words that she would keep her promise to him. Gray was shocked to hear that Natsu was the one being held captive here. They need to help him.

As Gray and Lucy returned to where Lucy came from, they witnessed the end of the battle as Natsu defeated Hughes who was kicked right on his face as he flew off somewhere.

_"This should be the end."_ Natsu thought.

Gray and Lucy were relieved and they called his name in unison. Natsu turned to their direction, "Lucy. Gray… " Natsu gave them a foolish smile before he collapsed to the ground.

"Natsu!" Gray and Lucy cried out. They ran to his side and realized Natsu was having a fit and he was coughing non-stop. Both Lucy and Gray were horrified.

"Hang in there, Natsu!"


	20. Chapter 19: Overflowing thoughts

**I was finally able to complete the main chapters of season 1. Let me try something with you who are reading. This fic originally was based on the anime scenes which were already broadcasted when I was creating them. I'm not good enough to actually write them in a manner which enable imagination hence with the gif images I made with the anime scenes I managed to create a story from it. I'm quite satisfied. Thanks to the Chinese community who read my work and given me support and inspiration I'm able to complete the whole project.  
**

**You may want to see the original version of this chapter at bbs . xxdm thread-5770-1-1 . html (without space) to complement what I had written in words. Please tell me what you think. **

**Of course if anybody can figure out the links, you can get a sneak peak of what I have next and why did I name this fic as Variation Of Destiny? ****I will be working on the special chapters featuring Tsuna, Gray and Lucy respectively after this. **I think I may be posting the special chapters separately. Reviews are appreciated. **Thanks for reading and support.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Overflowing thoughts**

Year X785, a year had passed after the showdown with the Kingdom Empire by the Light Guilds, Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus The remains of the guild crumbled with the great leadership from Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes with the help from his disciple who he had taken in last year.

Fairy Tail was still as noisy as ever. Gajeel had managed to organize a spectacular concert. A pity that his cousin, Gajeel would not join him as he would not sing. Apparently he was self-conscious about his singing voice. So instead, he wrote Gajeel a song which won him support from his comrades who cheered for him in the concert. That was a consolation for him.

Journalist Gajeel had made his confession to Lucy who he bumped into during one of her mission but obviously he was rejected. Lucy was not going into any relationship and of course not with Gajeel who she did not have feeling for.

Lucy was travelling far and wide over the world during the past one year only returning to the guild once in a while to pick up her next mission request. All for the sake to distract herself.

On this day, Lucy made a special trip somewhere after accomplishing her mission. She was on a train watching the scenery while being deep in thought on the way to her next destination.

_"How have you been, Natsu? I have been doing great. It hasn't been easy for everyone to accept what had happened but we are gradually recovering from it. The guild seems to be missing something ever since you have left us. Even if time could heal our wounds, the scar will still remain with us for life." _

***Flashback***

_One year ago, Natsu had collapsed after his battle with Hughes. He having a coughing fit and he seemed to be in a lot of pain scaring the hell out of both Lucy and Gray._

_Sugar Boy who barely managed to come after Gray after his defeat had informed Gray of their greatest fear. "You should be prepared for this when you tried to stop us in our ambition. The boy would perish with us. "_

_"Stop blabbering nonsense." Gray responded as he approached Sugar Boy who was sneering at the fact in fury, "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" He yelled as he finished Sugar Boy off slashing him rapidly seven times before he landed on the ground with the ice on his arms dissipated. He simply could not accept that. "The one who will perish is you!"_

_"I'm speaking the truth." Sugar Boy was lying on the ground defeated as he tried to explain himself in detail._

_The lacrima which are all over Edolas was applied with the Organic Link Magic. For this type of magic, whenever a person were to destroy the lacrima, by right, the person responsible would also receive the same amount of damage dealt as well but their General made it so that the person who destroyed the lacrima was not affected as he had diverted the damage to the salmon-haired boy instead by using his magic power as the catalyst. In another words, all the lacrima are linked to Natsu. Whenever a lacrima is damaged by Gajeel out there, Natsu in turn would receive damages from his attack. That was why Natsu was grimacing in pain from time to time whenever a lacrima is destroyed and he was subsequently weakened. To a mage, their magic power was their very life. By now, all the lacrima out there had been destroyed which meant that Natsu's life force was lost, that was the fear Gajeel was feeling when he destroyed the final lacrima found. Natsu had used up his the last of his magic in his battle with Hughes and he was dying. That was the checkmate from the General to the boastful Wizard Saint from the Magic Council when he pitted himself against him all these time._

_Lucy's eyes widened in fear. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock._

_"Lucy… " Natsu gasped for air as he called for her._

_"It's okay Natsu, you will be fine. We will find a way to save you." Lucy placed his head on her lap to help him feel better. Natsu shook his head in response. He knew very well that his time was running out. He could no longer feel any pain. His expression softened as he expressed his gratitude to Lucy and the group for saving the people of Edolas and in turn protected his only brother. Tsuna had grown up. There was nothing to worry about as he was entrusted to Ciel and he would be fine without him._

_"Lucy… you know what… Knowing you was the happiest moment in my life… although we are not meant to be… I don't regret falling in love in you…" Natsu smiled while he confessed as he began to close his eyes slowly._

_"Thank you, Lucy... I really like you a lot…" Natsu murmured in his barely audible voice. "I'm feeling really sleepy, I will like to take a rest now… " Natsu was contented having confessed to the girl he liked. He had no regret._

_Lucy watched in shock as his hand which was holding on to hers fell limp onto the ground at his side. The boy in her arm had passed away peacefully breathing his last. At this point of time, Lucy felt empty as she shook him hoping that the salmon-haired boy who was sleeping with a peaceful and contented expression on her lap would open his eyes to tell her it was just a joke._

_"Don't sleep, Natsu. I have not given you my reply. Natsu wake up!" Tears were streaming down her face on to his face._

_At this point of time, Natsu and Hibiki's connection was broken. Hibiki was taken aback._

_"What's wrong?" Ciel asked him in worry._

_Meanwhile, Tsuna was driving on the roads. He got a very bad foreboding. He felt very lonely all of a sudden. Tsuna took a glance at the currently empty back seat, "Brother?" He hoped that it was his imagination._

_Gray was watching Lucy as she cried over Natsu's lifeless body. He could not believe that the friend who he was most concerned with had left them. He found himself in tears for his inability to protect his friend._

_"As expected from our general. This is how a hostage should be used. To have you all to kill one another. You guys are idiots for not expecting this. That Wizard Saint would be very stressed after this." Hughes who had regained his consciousness after his defeat was laughing in tears._

* * *

_Two days after the mission, the members of Fairy Tail were gathered at the Kardia Cathedral where the funeral for Natsu was held. Everyone was dressed in black as they mourned for Natsu who had lost his life. It was raining heavily._

_Tsuna who dressed up in Natsu's usual dressed up when he was in the guild, in black vest with gold trimming and scarf over his neck, stomped into the graveyard. He could not accept that his twin brother was dead._

_"I thought you guys promised to complete the mission to save everybody. What happened? All of you are liars. My brother can't have died." Tsuna had lost his composure as he kicked the bouquet of roses which was placed in front of Natsu's grave. Gray and the rest of the guys ran over to stop him from rampaging._

_"Let me go! You lied to me!" Tsuna struggled to get free. "I'm going to wake my brother up! He is just sleeping in there."_

_"That's enough! Face the reality, Tsuna!" Lucy broke down and cried._

_"No, no! Dad and Mum were gone and now even you had left me all alone in this world. Don't you think you are selfish?" Tsuna cried in frustration._

***End Flashback***

One year later.

"Tsuna, no, my brother-in-law is a mage of Fairy Tail. He is an impressive mage just like you were. He was accepted by Jellal as his disciple teaching him magic. He is currently known as the fireball, the fastest man from Fairy Tail to complete all his mission. He would be taking his S Class examination and I'm pretty sure he would pass it (that's why I'm calling him my brother-in-law). He had a fight with my sister because of she kept him in the dark about your capture but they had put it behind them. He need to work hard to support my sister financially."

Happy was staying with Tsuna ever since you left, following him around in his mission.

_"Remember, don't be a fish and a gossipmonger, Happy. Mind your own business." Tsuna reminded Happy._

Happy stopped poking his nose on others' affair. Lucy actually felt weird without him around spying on her.

_"Aye sir!"_ _Happy replied._

"Guess what. You won't expect this. Gray had tried to court Erza during their schooldays but he was rejected. He had recently found an opportunity as Erza and her husband, Jellal, the Wizard Saint whom we met up with during _that_ mission, had a divorce . She said that it was for their own good. After that, she could lead her life as _herself _instead of accommodating to others trying to become who she is not; as a _lady_ of a high ranked officer. Erza wanted to enjoy her life as a single so Gray had no choice but to wait."

"Natsu, how are you doing in heaven now? " Lucy asked as she smiled sadly in front of his grave.

"Until now, I can't forget your carefree and confident smile. I don't know since when I started to like you. If you are still around, we are likely to be going out now. I believe you will be happy and excited right? "

Lucy recalled her times with Natsu. His smile lingered in her mind. The carefree and innocent salmon haired boy with would always live in her heart as long as she lived.

* * *

And if fate permits, they would meet again...


End file.
